Somos Uno
by saintkanon2000
Summary: este fics no es mio es de una autora que abmiro mucho espero que les guste y me dejen su opinion


**Somos uno.**

Shinji dio media vuelta de forma preocupante, había dejado una discusión con Asuka inconclusa, ahora no tenía cabeza para desperdiciar su tiempo en tonterías.

- Vuelve que no he acabado contigo -

- Pues yo contigo sí, ahora déjame que tengo cosas que hacer - Shinji salió corriendo de las instalaciones del NERV hacia la casa de Rei Ayanami, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de decirle lo que sentía...lo que había causado su gran misticismo, su forma de ser tan profunda... su preciosa y perfecta expresión, realmente... la deseaba...

- ¿Sí? -

- Soy yo, Shinji -

- Ikari.. ¿qué hace aquí? - abrió la puerta un tanto turbada por la recién llegada del chico... a ella jamás le había tomado atención a ese tipo de cosas pero últimamente sentía algo muy intenso cuando lo veía... aunque... tal vez sólo era su imaginación...

- Necesito hablar contigo -

- Pasa - Shinji se veía notablemente nervioso ante ella...

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - en el cuarto, Shinji hizo a u lado unas cuantas cosas que estaban en la cama tomando asiento mientras que Rei lo miraba de pie, se sentía inseguro y totalmente fuera de lugar, sin embargo, la fría e inexpresiva mirada de la chica lo hizo recapacitar... él podía hacer algo por esa chica a pesar del temor que ese sentimiento tan profundo le causara... la tomó por ambas manos sorprendiéndola un tanto... se arrodilló ante ella mirándola directo a sus maravillosos y expectantes ojos rojos...

- Rei... perdóname por decir esto, tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo... ojalá no te haga daño al decirte que... ¡estoy enamorado de ti, Rei! - la chica quedó boquiabierta ante aquella confesión, muy dentro de ella una voz clara, limpia y esperanzada decía "Tú debes comprender lo que sientes" ¿qué fue eso, lo que hizo recapacitar en su shock a la chica, la chispa de alegría dentro de ella que sabía a la perfección sus deseos y sentimientos, aunque tal vez no era una chispa... era su mente la que ya estaba consciente de que amaba Shinji...

- yo... yo también te amo Shinji Ikari... te he amado desde hace tiempo... - él se puso de pie dejando que una hermosa lágrima recorriera su mejilla derecha, ésta vez, de felicidad, soltó sus manos abrazándola, Rei sonrió dulcemente correspondiendo su abrazo, qué bien se había sentido esa confesión, como si una gran carga se le hubiese quitado de encima, Shinji tomó la iniciativa y con gran agilidad dio un intenso beso a Rei haciéndola enrojecer, la tomó desde la cintura subiendo un poco su falda, no sabía que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, los que lo hicieron acostar a la chica mientras la besaba profundamente, la chica se afianzó a él desde el cuello para poder sentirlo más cerca de ella, Shinji bajó por su cuello, su pecho, quitó su falda de su paso mientras que acariciaba con pasión su precioso cuerpo, quitó la blusa desabotonando un poco desesperado, separó sus labios sólo para admirar a la mujer que tenía enfrente, besó suavemente su cuerpo entero, mientras tanto el sol se iba poniendo, era tanto el deseo que no se podía expresar tan sólo con palabras, o con caricias, era algo más sublime que el deseo sexual... era el deseo que hacía tanto tenían y que tal vez en su inconsciencia habían descubierto, el deseo de ser uno...la ropa cayó de la cama mientras que la exploración continuaba... Rei rodeó con sus piernas el abdomen de Shinji mientras que se besaban intensamente... las súplicas ya eran demasiadas... sus respiraciones empezaban a acelerarse... - no te preocupes por mí Shinji, estaré bien si logro mi objetivo... - el chico siguió sus palabras empezando a penetrarla con suavidad esperando que el cuerpo de la chica se fuera acostumbrando a su miembro...

- ¿estás bien? -

- sí... sigue... - Rei aprisionó más aún su cuerpo mientras que Shinji seguía introduciéndose y saliendo de su húmeda vagina, sintiendo la fricción de su cuerpo deliciosamente... combinaron sus bocas varias veces mientras que sus respiraciones eran apresuradas... el placer era tan grande, infinitamente hermoso... al sentir la necesidad apresuraron el paso mientras que sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez en una danza sin limitaciones, la cama pegaba contra el muro con sus movimientos provocando una sensación aún más excitante...-más...más...- el chico obedeció fielmente sus súplicas desesperadas mientras que lamía su cuello, su pecho... sus gemidos empezaron a invadir el cuarto llegando hasta los departamentos contiguos...

-Rei...ohhh...- aceleró más aún el ritmo sin dejar de ser suave con la chica... el clímax se acercaba lentamente mientras que seguía el incesante golpeteo... Rei sentía que el placer era demasiado para controlarlo un momento más... su orgasmo se acercaba al igual que el de Shinji, con rapidez, como una estrella fugaz que atraviesa el cielo... mordió su labio inferior por el grande placer que tenía en esos momentos... una idea apareció en su mente mientras que entraba al paraíso con la ayuda de Shinji... sólo pudo ver una fuerte luz mientras que su felicidad completa apareció con ese sólo acto de amor, unas lágrimas de total placer recorrieron sus mejillas sonrojadas expresando cada momento que no había podido disfrutar, aquellos sentimientos que no había demostrado en mucho tiempo... con Shinji balanceándose sobre ella apasionadamente pudo decir mientras que su orgasmo aparecía como un rayo de esperanza:

-Shinji...Shinji...mira...somos uno...- la chica dio un ligero grito de placer al igual que Shinji que no pudo contestar sus palabras , sus ojos se tornaron en blanco mientras que sus cuerpos emanaban una gran energía que cubrió el cuarto entero... los dos chicos jadeaban exhaustos, Ikari salió de ella todavía temblando un poco por los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, se acostó a su lado intentando recuperar el aliento, la miro a los ojos intensamente y dio un dulce beso a sus labios que fue correspondido, la chica tras unos segundos se quedó dormida abrazándolo tranquilamente, se veía tan dócil... principalmente por que antes de dormir había pronunciando el nombre de ese chico que había podido derretir su frío corazón y le había dicho que lo amaba, soñaba con un futuro con él mientras que sonreía... el chico ya estaba más tranquilo aunque algo impresionado por el placer tan grande que había logrado sentir al hacer el amor con aquella chica de los ojos rojos... Rei Ayanami... besó su frente tras acariciar su mejilla agradecido de haber tenido el valor de confesarle lo que sentía a tiempo...y haber sido el primero en su vida... sonrió con dulzura intentando expresar la vida tan placentera que a partir de ese día tendría... susurró unas palabras con los ojos cerrados en el oído de la chica...

-Rei... somos uno... sólo uno...- se quedó dormido entre sus brazos con ese sentimiento de verdadero amor... de ser uno con la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida...

Fin


End file.
